A Tale or Two in Alice Academy
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: Little stories and poems here and there about our oh-so-loved characters of Gakuen Alice!


**A Tale or Two in Alice Academy**

Poetry. . . that very word brings me happiness. I love it. Anyways, this is a _'short story collection featuring my own written poems with a story to go with it, Gakuen Alice collection.'_ So, featuring today will be a poem written in class with my best friends, Maoni, Halyse, Emily and me! (Elle!) for a French project. (We had to translate this to French, if you're wondering.)

The other chapters' poems are all written by me. **Some are only poems, no stories to go with it. **It all depends on my time and determination and motivation that day and the difficulty of adding a story to it. Kind of like a song.

I would _appreciate_ it if you all reviewed!

This might be a collection. It may feature many characters of Gakuen Alice, some are named, some aren't. Try to guess who they are! If you are able to guess correctly, the next poem/chapter will be dedicated to you. (Though, I love writing about Natsume and Mikan the best.)

Enjoy the cheesecake brought to you by me for reading my stories!

_(Note: Despite the title, some of the stories' settings are not in Alice Academy.)_

Dedication: To all those who are significant in my everyday ordinary life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All the poems and short stories belong to me.

Normal= present

_Italics: the poem or flashback_

**Bold= important**

**/ Poem 1- Crying Alone/**

_I gaze at the stars_

_Alone._

_I used to have friends,_

_But they passed._

_I still see their footprints_

_Of memories._

The girl sat by the fire, a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hand, blankets covering the slender girl's shoulders, shielding her away from the cold of outside. But it didn't matter. She lifted her brown head up above to see the thousands of stars up ahead in the night sky. There was no longer anyone to look at it with her.

No, not like it was back then, not anymore.

"_Ne, Natsume, the stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" The brunette asked the boy seated next to her together on the Sakura tree. He merely gave a small invisible smile in reply. "Hn." _

_I counted the snowflakes,_

_And thought of all the times I was hurt._

_Over the years as my life ebbs away._

_I can barely hear my heart beating_

Mikan gave a small glance at the window, her heart clenching up painfully as she discovered that it had started to snow. All the times that Natsume had called her an idiot, had said that she was an idiot. It was all true! Why can't they understand that it hurt her so much? _How?_ She placed a small hand over her heart. Where was her heartbeat anyway?

_ Every step in the snow_

_Is like a mirror cracked to my soul._

_I tried to smile_

_But I've lost the will to,_

_And I don't remember how._

_Mikan cried. That was all she could do. How could her friends, whom she had trusted so much, betray her? What did she even do wrong? How could she smile now?_

A smile, huh? Mikan frowned. She could no longer do it. There was not even a reason to smile. How did you even do it anyway? And with a look towards the sky, tears started falling.

_ The sky is crying like I am._

_And the clouds are as gray as my_

_ Worn-out heart._

_The clock ticks like rain falling._

_And as the time passes, I still don't get happier._

Oh, it's raining, Mikan concluded, like I am. Gray clouds. The storm will be here for a while.

Tick tock tick tock, time goes by, the tears still fall.

_Everything's gone, everything's passed away._

_ I can still hear the echoes of the past._

_ As I sit by the fire, I can't imagine a life _

_Worse than this._

_The fire doesn't warm me._

She's already lost everything. From friends to family, and trust and loyalty. I ask you, how can she be happy when all she has is a house, and not even a home?

She remembered the words she used to say to Hotaru.

"_Home is where the heart is! So if my heart is with you, Hotaru and Natsume and everyone else, that'll be my home too!"_

"_Idiot." was all Hotaru had replied to when the young brunette had told her that._

Mikan shivered and wrapped the blanket even more tightly around her body. No longer could she be happy. No longer could she be warm. The fire could never help.

_My conscience has abandoned me,_

_ I walk on the streets on this dark day._

_ All happiness is mocking me._

_ Even the moon has gone._

Mikan looked at the clouds. They were dark, the day was dark, and so was her heart. But at least, it stopped raining. She dimly remembered that she had to buy some more milk. Slipping into her jacket, she walked the streets, and envied the laughing families and friends. What she would give to be like that, to be happy with everyone. To be her old self again. What a dark day. There's not even a moon.

"_You know, Polka, no matter how stupid and idiotic and moronic and ugly you are, __**never change**__." _

That was too late, Mikan thought with a frown. She changed for good, but it wasn't her fault. She tried to be the same, but it was everyone else who changed. But perhaps. . . she could change too?

_Dawn is approaching like the hope brightening up._

_ I see the end._

_ Sometimes things aren't built to last._

_ But there's always a light at the end of the tunnel._

Finally, the milk. Mikan gave a slight cough as she felt as though there was something big that was going to happen. Things can't last, her grandpa had said.

But there's always hope, there's always a light.

"_Hope will come, Mikan, if you wait long enough." Her Jii-chan reminded her softly._

_The sun is shining, but I can't see the light._

_ And just when I thought I could._

_ I walked._

_ And never walked again._

The sun was so bright this morning! Mikan thought. Wait, since when did she care if the sun was shining? In her eyes, it was still gloomy and dark. Maybe, she could change back? The brunette gave a sigh as she took a step to walk home.

A screech of car tires, and a wave of screams.

A sudden pain, and a hurting jolt.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, breathing her last breaths. What was there left now to do? What is there for her to pass the time? She knew she would die sooner or later, but why now? Why just when she found the will to smile again?

A smile, eh? Maybe she could do it… what was there to lose anyway, especially when she's already lost all?

_The moon is coming and __**everything is beautiful.**_

Her eyes started to droop, ignoring the sounds of the sirens and of people shouting.

"_Mikan! Wake up! Mikan!"_

No, she didn't hear any of that.

There were no tears left on her face when Mikan Sakura had finally died; no, instead, there was a smile.

_ I can finally see, feel and love._

X

I am done! I worked very hard on this, and I would be very very berry happy if you all reviewed! Ten would be nice. Fifteen, wow. Twenty, amazingly spectacular. **Thirty**? That's impossible but, who cares? Immediately update all of my stories!

There might be other poems after this one, so keep reading and reviewing! I would appreciate it very much. They won't be as depressing and sad as this, so don't worry.

If you don't understand a line in the poem, feel free to ask. :)

Apparently, I have writer's block for Years Gone By, so please wait for a long while for the next chapter to be updated. Thank you.

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


End file.
